


Write On Me

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Injuries, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Told in three perspectives : A tale of love, death, resurrection, babies and the magical power of words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Italics = Internal Monologue  
> Bold Italics = For emphasis  
> Bold & in ' - Song Lyrics
> 
> Watch out for that Fourth Wall by the way :P

After everything, she thought she was hallucinating. He couldn’t really be standing in the doorway to her study, as she was writing… Writing about him. After all, her words were fiction. She did not have the power; or did she; to make her words come true. From what Dee had said, he was gone. To where? No one knew. But he was gone. She had to mourn him for a second time. It had taken her a good several weeks to finally come to terms with it and allow herself to move on. Her heart still ached for him and that’s why she had started to write about him. And now there he was, watching her watching him in the reflection on her computer screen. He looked slightly older, more tired, his face covered with so much scruff that you didn't even know it was possible for him to look like that.

Pulling herself out the daze she was in,she took a deep breath and turned in her computer chair wanting to look at him directly, not just at his reflection. She wanted to say something, anything, when he beat her to it

“ **‘Pick up the pen, put it on the paper**

**Write on my skin, bring me to life**

**Can't start again, there ain't no eraser**

**All of my flaws, you got them so right…’**

If only she had told him, that despite everything she had ever said, she wanted him to write her, to make her come to life. After all, it was only when she read his words, she felt that she was real.”

With every word he spoke he was taking a step nearer to her, until he was standing in front of her, his gaze locked with hers. She didn’t know why, but hearing her own words, said in his dulcet tones, it moved her. She was almost at the verge of crying, tears had actually started to form in the corner of her eyes. Looking up at him, seeing her own reflection in his misty blue eyes, she had to remind herself to breathe.

Here was the man that she had fallen in love with, despite her many attempts to deny it. Was he really there or was she just dreaming? Closing her eyes, she counted to ten, and then slowly opened them back up again.

He was gone.

Letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, she blinked away the tears that were slowly trying to escape and spun back round to face her computer. " _He was never here, just another hallucination, just another day dream."_ Laughing silently at herself she readjusted her ponytail, before leaning forward into the computer and resuming writing about her dead as a dodo lover. " _He’s gone, no amount of wishing will bring him back."_

Her phone didn’t stop flashing and vibrating all afternoon and she was at about breaking point. When the next call came in she practically screeched down the phone after hitting the green icon.

“ _ **Whaaaattttt**_ do you want Becky? What on earth could be **_sooo_** important that you have been blowing my phone up all afternoon?”

“Jeez Y/N. Haven’t you checked your messages? I sent you the link in the very first one. He’s back! Well, nobody has seen him in person, but he’s back!! He posted onto the Supernatural Fansite earlier today. There’s a new book on it’s way!!”

“Slow down Becky, who's back? Supernatural what? What are you talking about?”

“Carver Edlund! Chuck! He’s back!!!!”

The world spun and the phone slid out of her hands as she came crashing down to the floor, her knees buckling under her. She could vaguely hear Becky wittering on in her shrill voice. All she could focus on was three little words that she had just said. “..Chuck! He’s back!!!!” If he was really back, then maybe, just maybe… No, she didn’t want to see him. She couldn’t. He had left her. Again. No word, no note, no nothing. Even though she missed him so bad that the thought alone was making her want to beg him to come back, she had to move on. Finally finding the strength to stand, she picked up her phone, threw it at the wall, and then walked to her computer. Pulling up all her stories, she deleted them one by one. Then she unplugged  the machine and took a deep breath, trying to collect her thoughts. No more would she write about him, no more would she let him get to her.

It had been months since she had last thought of him, throwing herself back into the life of a hunter the only solution to her problem. She barely spoke to the brother’s these days, the only one she spoke to was Becky. She checked in with her once in a week, at her insistence, so she would know that her friend was alive. When she got back in the hunting life it felt like she had never left. It welcomed her with open arms. In fact, she felt like she was even more honed. Her fighting skills better, not worse, if that was even possible. Being a hunter was who she was, she had forgotten that, but after taking on two shifter's single handedly and only coming away with a few scratches and a corker of a black eye, she remembered. Oh, how she remembered. Hunting was freedom, freedom from all the things that had once held her back. So when she heard that voice calling out to her, her own words while she was on a hunt she was floored. Literally and metaphorically.

 

*****************************************************

 

It was never my intention to hurt her. I thought that just disappearing from her life would be simpler than explaining who I really was.Probably, it would only make her hate me, for everything I had done or not done. You could say that leaving was a coward's way out, but it was the only way I could see of not hurting her. How I was wrong on that front. I kept track of her over the years. I watched Y/N try to move on with her life while she was grieving over my death, as that’s the only thing she thought would make me leave her. I could see how much pain she was in, but I couldn’t go to her. It would have only made things worse. It wasn’t until, well, until Metatron read my autobiography, slated it, and told me to write from my heart, that I realised just what I had done. Coming back to her after all that time, after presuming I was dead? I was surprised she didn’t kill me, or at least try to when I turned up with the Winchester’s. She simply accepted that I was at her doorstep, and when the boys had left to give us some space, only then did she cry. She never raised her voice, not even once, she let the Winchester’s do that for her. I wish she had screamed and shouted, that way I could know what she was thinking. I promised,  promised all of them that I wouldn’t read their minds and I didn’t break that promise. Not even when I said I had to go because Dean needed me. I could see that look on her face, that she wanted me to stay. She knew that I was probably not coming back and that she was going to lose me. Leaving her all over again, I felt my heart, well, my vessel’s heart, break in two for a second time. But what was I supposed to do? I couldn’t abandon Dean and I had no idea what Amara wanted. I just had to go.

Standing there in her doorway, watching her type, just seeing her in person again, it made me realise just what a fool I had been. To not say goodbye, to not let her know just how I felt, that was my biggest mistake. When she finally sensed I was there and initially focused on my reflection all I could do was stare. I could see she didn’t believe I was there, like I was a hallucination. So I did something I never thought I would do I broke my promise and read her mind. I saw her own words, the words she had written on the screen, the words she had written about me. When I saw her spin around to face me I almost stopped the world. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul and looking at her, looking at her eyes, I could see almost right into it. I wanted to run away, but hearing her thoughts, knowing that she was about to speak, I did what I thought was the right thing. I said her words, the words that made me shake with every step I took to be closer until I was standing right in front of her, her eyes boring into mine. Seeing her that close, looking into her eyes properly, I felt my resolve crumble, so when she closed them I left her. Again. I didn’t want her to see me crying, to see me crumble. I was,  I am, God. God can not be weak. And at that point, I was weak. Was I being selfish? Yes. Did I know just how much me disappearing for the third time, would affect her, change her? No. That’s why I am here now, standing in the forest, watching her become more and more cold, more and more shut off. Watching her become someone else. Do I open my mouth? Or do I say nothing? Oh screw it, here goes nothing…

“ **‘Write on me**

 **Write on my skin, bring me to life’** “

 

*****************************************************

 

Looking back over everything, watching the Winchester’s, watching Y/N, watching him… It was clear just how it was all going to play out. Like words on a screen, written down in a script, handed out to actors. Now that’s a good analogy. Yes, they were all actors acting out their roles and they didn’t even know it. Actors in a play, in a story that was written a long time ago, on her skin, on his, on theirs… On **_theirs..._ **

Neither of them knew that the moment he opened his mouth, things would change. Everything would be oh so different. And the balance of dark and light? Well… Everything was going to change. In more ways than one.

To say she was floored, would be an understatement. She literally was floored. If you were to blink right then, you could have missed her falling onto her knees as her legs buckled out from underneath her. Metaphorically, she was floored as well, as her brain had taken a nosedive and was currently trying to pull itself back up from where it fell. Or that’s what it felt like to Y/N. Time seemed to have stopped and all she could see was him. This time, she knew that she wasn’t hallucinating hearing the scream he let out as the creature she had been hunting shoved her own blade through her back, before running off. It was all too real, the ringing too loud in her ears as she tumbled forward, her world slowly turning black. Y/N’s last thoughts before the darkness took a hold of her (Really Author, really?) were full of Chuck.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he felt time stop. Did he do that? He didn’t think so, so when Y/N fell to her knees, he ran. As fast as he could. He wasn’t one for running, but for her, he would do anything. And that’s when he noticed it. Lurking, hiding just out of sight. It moved so fast, too fast for him to stop it, and then it was too late. Screaming as he ran; yes, he was still running, do try to keep up; Chuck ( **_Finally!_ ** “He” was getting a bit tedious to repeat over and over again. Fine. I’ll shut up now so you can get back to your story) saw her body slump forward and then he felt it. He felt the world tilt, as if the balance of all that there was shifted. Collapsing down to his knees, he pulled her limp form into him and using all the power he had he let it flow through him into her. Saving Y/N, making it right,  was all he could think about. Chuck’s last thoughts, before he to was consumed by the darkness (I **_will_ ** fight you Author…) were full of Y/N.

 

*****************************************************

 

Waking up in the forest, Y/N felt a heavy weight on her, and when it shifted ever so slightly, she realised just what it was. Chuck. Chuck was half on top of her, half cradling her in his arms, and he was completely out cold. _“Great”_ , Y/N thought, _“just how do I wake up a God?”_

_“You don’t, the God in question is awake.”_

_“Chuck? How? What? Wait! Did you just? You broke your promise!”_

_“I’m sorry, but when you are so close, and thinking so loudly, it was hard not to.”_

_“Fine. Just… Just don’t do it again. Wait. If you are awake then why are we still communicating like this?”_

Y/N felt Chuck chuckle before he lifted his weight off of her, and she was sat on the ground, looking into the eyes that she had fallen in love with all those years ago. Even though there were a few more lines around his eyes, they still sparkled and filled her with so many tiny butterflies. Finally pulling herself out of her daze, she took a look around her, remembering why she was there. As she twisted her body, pain shot through her flesh causing her to gasp  and reach a hand round to her back to find the source of the pain. Feeling dampness, she pulled her hand away, only to see it partially covered in blood. _“What the…”_ Y/N started to panic, before she felt his hand, Chuck’s hand, gently cupping her chin so her head turned and she finally looked at him.

“It’s okay, you are okay. I… I healed you. Well, I prevented you from dying. The wound ran so deep that I couldn’t heal it completely. But give it time. It will heal. I couldn’t lose you, not this time. I don’t want to lose you.”

What happened next surprised Chuck completely, it wasn’t the reaction he was expecting at all. Y/N leaned forward, closed her eyes and kissed him, hard. This was a kiss that said everything, all the pent up emotions, all the feelings she had locked away for so long; they all came pouring out in that one single kiss. It was a kiss that said everything, and it didn’t take long for Chuck to reciprocate and kiss Y/N back just as passionately. Everything after that was a gentle rush, clothes pulled off in a hurry, but carefully enough not to hurt each other. Bodies moving in sync with each other, as if they were one. There was no questions, no spoken words, just quiet groans of pure happiness and contentment. Entwined in each other’s embrace, Y/N and Chuck finally felt like they were home. Their hearts beats synchronised his beating perfectly in time with hers. As they came together, something magical happened, yet neither of them saw it. Chuck and Y/N were too busy seeing their futures in each other’s eyes.

 

### Many many years in the future……

 

It was an ordinary Wednesday and everything was right with the world. There was no fighting in Heaven, Crowley had regained his Throne and brought Hell to order, and the Winchesters… Well, they were still doing what they did best. Hunting Things, Saving People, The Family Business.  Life was good.

Chuck had decided to stick around all those years ago; after all he had wasted so much time being away from Y/N already; and Y/N couldn’t have been happier with his decision. She had given up hunting in the end and finally went back to school. It took her a few years, but she finally got the education she wanted, and, much to her husband’s chagrin, she started to write. She wrote about what she knew and when “Wings and Me” was finally published her life felt like it was almost complete. The only thing missing was the sound of tiny feet running around her and Chuck’s small cottage

That was until one ordinary Wednesday afternoon, when Chuck came back in from the garden to find his wife screaming his name whilst clutching her stomach. Something was wrong. Running to Y/N, Chuck always ran now, he placed a hand on her shoulder to soothe her and let her know he was there, and he almost jumped back in shock. Two heartbeats. He had sensed two heartbeats. Not even pausing for a second, he scanned her body for what he hoped was there, and sure enough, there **_he_ ** was. The small bundle of joy that would forever change their lives. Y/N letting out another agonizing scream of pain made Chuck stir into action. Chuck brought his hand to her forehead and moments later they were in their bedroom. Y/n was on her bed, looking up at her husband, her mouth open in shock, as he held a small bundle in his arms. Knowing she had questions, Chuck simply passed Y/N the bundle and sat down at the edge of the bed.

“I don’t know how, but somehow you have managed to get pregnant without me sensing it. I don’t know what this means, but, right now, all I can think of is how happy I am. Y/N, we have a child.”

Y/N sat holding the newborn in her arms and simply smiled. She had stopped questioning things a long time ago. When it came to life with Chuck, things sure were crazy sometimes. What had started out as an ordinary Wednesday had turned into a wonderful crazy day. Life was going to be different from now on, with God for a husband, and a demi God for a son. Looking down at their son, Y/N couldn’t help but gasp as she saw words form on his skin, right above his little heart.

  
**“Write on Me… Give me Wings, I’ll Fly”**


End file.
